There's Something About John Sheppard
by frickangel
Summary: [complete] "He scared me. The look in John’s eyes was... one of pure anger and hatred" -Weir. "I’ve seen friends die... some were blown to smithereens... got their brains shot out and I’ve had enough of it." - Sheppard. [Spoiler Warning]
1. Weir

Title: There's something about John Sheppard.

Summary: A little drabble about John Sheppard, from Weir's POV and Sheppard himself.

Spoilers: _Home_ (109) _The Storm_ (110). _The Eye_ (111), _The Defiant One_ (112)

A/N: Just something I noticed while watching _The Eye_ (111). Right, and about any ship, none were intended.

----

He scared me.

The look in John's eyes was something I had never seen before, one of pure anger and hatred. When Kolya held me in his grip, I was certain I would never see Atlantis again or anyone for that matter. The event horizon loomed closer and then I heard gun shots.

Kolya turned and with the same horror on his face, realized that he had finally lost the battle, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The cold metal of the gun brushed my body, sending goose bumps of fear surging through me. John was in a half kneel, his P90 confidently in his hand, but it wasn't John. This man was someone I've never met before.

He looked like John, sounded like him too. But, the real John Sheppard I knew was the wise cracking, sarcastic person and not someone with so much malicious intent. Cold and empty eyes that only speak of what he was about to do.

A gun shot rang in my ears like someone had let off a firecracker in a trash can. Kolya slumped behind, freeing me and disappeared through the Stargate. Whether he lived or died, we don't know.

Even after the Genii was taken down, the look I so feared remained on John's face. The intensity of it lingered. As I stood up and stared at my major, I saw him snap from the stranger with the gun to a friend who was worried about my safety and apologising for his action.

I couldn't think of anything at that time, only complete shock that he could switch between those two personalities in a split second. It was as if someone had changed the channel on a TV set.

He has asked me if I was 'OK'. If I had said yes, I would've been lying. Obviously John saw no problems with my shock; he probably assumed his actions were an everyday thing to him. Though, it wasn't for me.

I guess I should be flattered that he did what he did, all for me.

Or was it?

John is somewhat of a mystery to me. I have to admit that, in the beginning, the only reason he was with the Atlantis expedition was because of the Ancient's gene. I have to shamefully confess, in a way, he was just a tool. Nothing more.

But now, after months of working with the major, there's something in him that speaks further than the military man he is.

At this point, I realise I knew nothing about him. Yes, I do know about his family, but that's what there was on his file. The personal life of John was never brought up and he had never offered anything of his life back on earth.

He builds his own chain of command, defies direct orders and makes his own rules. Why do I trust this man?

Not long after we had brought Atlantis back to the way it was, as it had been prior to the storm, I stood by John's side, overlooking the control room. The memory of John's dark visage haunted me as we both looked on. None of us had said a word.

I had intended to keep silent and be the calm leader I was meant to be, completely in control of things. John however had a different idea in mind, he asked me about our Genii guest, Sora. The small banter between us helped ease me a little.

Then Rodney came from behind and was showing off his first aid skills. I was smiling and complementing Rodney with laugh, it was then that I noticed the smile that graced John's lips. The sarcastic roll of his eyes reminded me of the true person inside and not the soldier hero he plays.

It brought me great comfort to see John as John.

-----

A/N: This is Weir's POV, if you hadn't figured it out. –grins- . Next up will be John's POV.


	2. Sheppard

Title: **There's Something About John**

Summary: A little drabble about John Sheppard, from Weir's POV and Sheppard himself.

Spoilers: Home (109), The Storm (110), The Eye (111),

A/N: Just something I noticed while watching the above mentioned eps. Right, and about ship's, none were intended.

-----

The way Kolya had his arm snaked around Elizabeth's neck; I was ready to snap him into two and maybe into more than that.

First he makes me believe that he had already killed her, then the nutcase tells me he's going to kill her and that she was alive all this while. Now, his got a gun pointed at her right in front of me.

That was the worse mistake he could've made.

I've seen friends die on the battle field, some were blown to smithereens, burnt to death, got their brains shot out and I've had enough of it.

I even let Colonel Sumner die in the hands of those ugly Wraiths and I'll be damned if I let Elizabeth die in the grasp of the lowly Genii's. They can all go to hell after they made me stand in the cold rain shouting into a radio and thinking she was dead.

Everyone single cell in me wanted to scream out and just strangle Kolya when he held the smug look on his face, believing I wouldn't dare shoot if he held Elizabeth in his hold.

That was another mistake he made.

Because, I don't take too well to threats and I never turn down a challenge like that one.

All I could see was Kolya's ugly face and nothing could stop me from shooting him only everything to make me do just that.

Things like remembering how Dex and Mitch died in Khabour, having to bring back only their little belongings they had with them and telling their families that they weren't coming back ever, not for their children's birthdays or for Thanksgiving or even the unwrapping of the Christmas presents.

Between the tears of their mothers and wives, I was forced to keep a straight face, telling them just how well they fought for the country and to save millions of lives. It was complete bullshit, those two men had died fighting a war that shouldn't even be ours or for them.

The three service men in Afghanistan- hell yeah, I tried saving their lives, only to see them get shot in the heads before I could get them out. I was some great help there, yep, Sheppard's great save, only all the people I've tried saving have been dying off like flies.

Way to go, John.

I gave up trying to follow any orders; somehow all the rules and regulations never seem to work in this screwed up world, good luck fixing that. So why not just break all of it and start from scratch again?

I was not about to lose another in some stupid enemy's foiled plan for some country domination.

What the hell, Kolya's head was sticking out behind Elizabeth's, he hadn't realised just how much taller he was and how useless it would be to be using the good doctor as a shield.

I should have ended the world's- or in this case, the galaxy's, misery by putting two good shots in his head. That would've been sight and maybe just a little messy.

So I took pity on the poor guy, after all I just did kill about 60 of his men earlier today, so why not just put a bullet into his shoulder and wonder if he'll survive to face his disgrace.

He probably will. Lucky him.

Of course I wouldn't risk taking a shot at Elizabeth, that's why I wasn't aiming at her and I made Kolya understand that just as well.

It took one pull of the trigger without realising I had done it, only when I saw Koyla fall through and the Stargate close had the relief settle in.

Elizabeth gave me the I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that stare, so I was sorry, what had she expected me to do? Let him take her and then we send one huge platoon out to go save her from the evil Genii?

I rather take the easier way and give the Genii a piece of my P90 some other time when the city wasn't about to go belly up.

Even after being set free, she seemed a little shocked, but she'll snap out of it… eventually.

Finally, people were being sent back to Atlantis after we managed to save it, no more sudden Genii ambushes, personnel were happily trudging in with equipment and more equipment, Elizabeth was laughing a little at my lame jokes and Rodney was boasting again, so it was definitely back to normal.

City saved, a few friends rescued, kicked enemy ass, a bunch of men not from my side died and all of it in a day's work.

Not bad at all, John, not bad at all.

At least this time, I saved someone, that's something I could get used to.

-----

Yes! It's the end of my useless drabble, if we can even consider it to be a drabble. :p

Oh well, have a need to say something about my lowly fic? Yeah, just hit the purple review button.

Thanks for being ever so patient and reading until here.

2004 – frickangel.


End file.
